


In Sickness...

by SandalwoodShampoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Character, Sickfic, don't worry its just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalwoodShampoo/pseuds/SandalwoodShampoo
Summary: He's dealt with lovers before when they were ill, but in the past had tried to use magic to ease symptoms and then cleared out, scared off by the general grossness that came with illness. Somehow, with Alec, he doesn't even mind. In all honesty, he's happy to just hold Alec until he feels human again, even despite the drool, the sweat, and the mucus.This is a new feeling for Magnus.





	In Sickness...

The past few weeks have been incredibly stressful at the Institute, with a new rift to a minor hell dimension opening, near-constant demon hunts, and lots of paperwork. After weeks of barely seeing Alec, Magnus is relieved to hear that the crisis is finally averted, but Alec is looking a little worse for the wear as he hangs up his coat and collapses onto the couch. 

"Hi," Magnus drops a kiss on the top of his head. "You hungry?"

Alec shakes his head, his eyes dropping closed. "I'm so tired." He coughs, clearing his throat. 

"It's only six," Magnus glances at the clock. "How about I get you some food, and then I'll let you sleep." 

Alec opens his eyes blearily, then ducks his head and sneezes twice. 

"Bless you," Magnus says, as Alec sneezes again. "Are you okay?"

"My throat is kinda sore," Alec admits. He sniffles, and Magnus places his palm on his forehead. 

"You're warm," Magnus frowns. "I think you have a cold. Do shadowhunters even get colds?"

Alec sneezes. "We're human. We get colds just like everybody else." 

"Huh. Interesting." Magnus muses. "Warlocks don't get colds. Neither do most downworlders, except werewolves occasionally. I would've thought shadowhunters, with all of your angelic superiority, would at least have an immunity to the common cold."

"We don't, unfortunately," Alec sighs, resting his head back against Magnus. 

"So a measly rhinovirus can take down an entire race of angelic hybrid people?"

"Magnus," Alec groans. "My head hurts. Shut up."

\---

"Isabelle," Magnus says cheerily when she picks up the phone. "I wanted to inform you that Alec seems to have some sort of gross head cold so for the sake of everyone else at the Institute, I'm keeping him here."

Alec coughs loudly from the other room. Magnus suspects that he didn't get much sleep last night between the constant coughing and the congestion. 

"Yikes." She replies. "Jace woke up sick too; Clary had a cold earlier in the week and apparently it's spread around. Just make sure he's getting plenty of fluids and rest. Tell him I've got the Institute covered for the next three days."

Magnus hears a congested sneeze from the bedroom followed by a hacking cough. 

"Oh, and Alec gets really cranky sometimes when he's sick," Isabelle says. "Don't take it personally. He'll probably also try to convince you he's fine, but don't listen to him." 

"Thank you," Magnus says. 

"Call me later and tell me how he's feeling?" Isabelle asks.

"Of course. Goodbye." Magnus hangs up the phone and tiptoes into the bedroom. 

Alec has his face buried in his pillow, all of the blankets from the bed wrapped around him, and there are used tissues scattered around his nightstand. 

"Hey," Magnus sits on the bed beside him and runs his hand up and down his back. "I just called Isabelle and let her know you were going to be out. Need anything?"

Alec sits up slowly. "I should get up. I can work, 'm fine."

"No offense, but you look like a Victorian child who won't survive the winter."

Alec glares, sniffling, thick and congested. "I've worked while fighting a cold before."

"Honey, you've already lost the fight with this cold." Magnus retorts, sliding a pillow behind Alec's back to prop him up. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just get up," Alec stands, albeit somewhat shakily, "I can make us breakfast."

"Not while you're infested with germs, you're not."

"You can't even get sick." Alec protests, coughing into his fist. 

"The only thing you're doing today is resting," Magnus stands up and kisses his forehead. "No more arguing, stubbornness isn't exactly conducive to healing." 

Alec grumbles a little at that, but sits back down on the bed, relaxing against the pillows. 

Magnus summons a thermometer, which he sticks into his boyfriend's ear. "You have a slight fever. 99.9 degrees. Actually, I'm not even sure that qualifies as a fever, but you look miserable enough that I'm counting it as one."

"Not sure that's how it works," Alec mutters. "I think I'm gonna shower."

"Can you stand up?" Magnus asks.

Alec fixes him with an exasperated look. "Of course I can stand up."

"I just don't want you passing out in the shower."

"This is ridiculous. I won't pass out. I think the steam will help me breathe."

"I think you're right, actually," Magnus says. "But call me if you start feeling dizzy, or faint, or nauseous or anyth-" 

"I'm fine!" Alec calls, making his way to the bathroom. 

While the shower is running, Magnus conjures up some Belgian waffles, fresh-squeezed orange juice, and some spiced tea with honey, and sets up some pillows and blankets on the couch. Alec emerges after some time, wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and sprawls out on the couch. 

"Feeling any better?" Magnus asks. 

"Mmh. Yeah." Alec opens his eyes at the sound of Magnus' voice. "You made breakfast?"

"Well, conjured up breakfast," Magnus says. "You'll feel better once you eat something."

Alec doesn't seem to have much of an appetite, but he manages to drain the glass of orange juice and is still nursing the mug of tea. 

"Will you grab me the box of tissues from the bedroom?" Alec asks, coughing faintly. 

"You're not trying to get it yourself?" Magnus asks in mock surprise. He touches his hand to Alec's forehead dramatically. "How sick are you?"

Alec sighs. "Sick enough to not want to move."

Magnus gapes at him. "Seriously, are you dying? I've seen you walk on a broken leg just to get yourself a glass of water. Do I need to call a silent brother?"

Alec rolls his eyes. "No. I just... Accepting it, I guess." 

Magnus snaps his fingers, and a fresh box of tissues appears. "Can I get you anything else?"

Alec shakes his head. "I'll probably fall asleep soon, but sit with me?"

Magnus' heart melts as he sits down on the couch and immediately becomes a pillow for the sick shadowhunter. Alec sits up to blow his nose, then leans back on Magnus, his eyes drifting shut. His breathing is wheezy and somewhat labored, his mouth open due to the stuffy nose. He's drooling a little on Magnus' shoulder, and if it were anyone else, Magnus would curse them into tomorrow for drooling on his designer shirt, but somehow he doesn't feel an ounce of annoyance. His forehead, which is nestled against Magnus' neck is sticky with feverish sweat, but Magnus hardly minds, and Alec's nose is running, so Magnus reaches for a tissue to gently wipe the excess mucus away. 

Magnus pauses. What is this?

He's dealt with lovers before when they were ill, but in the past had tried to use magic to ease symptoms and then cleared out, scared off by the general grossness that came with illness. Somehow, with Alec, he doesn't even mind. In all honesty, he's happy to just hold Alec until he feels human again, even despite the drool, the sweat, and the mucus. 

This is a new feeling for Magnus. 

Alec is still snoozing away on his shoulder a few hours later, and Magnus stays on the couch, holding him as rain starts coming down outside. When Alec finally stirs, it's midafternoon. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Magnus chuckles, pressing a kiss to Alec's forehead. 

"Mmh. How long was I asleep?" Alec mumbles. 

"About three hours." Magnus looks at the clock. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better, actually." Alec reaches for a tissue, then pauses, eyeing Magnus curiously. 

"What?" Magnus asks.

"You sat with me the whole time?" 

"I did," Magnus answered. "I didn't want to wake you. You really needed the rest."

Alec smiles, the first smile Magnus has seen out of him all day. Then he sneezes loudly into the tissue. 

"You should try to eat," Magnus suggests. "Maybe some soup?"

"Sure," Alec sniffles. "I can't really taste anything, but warm soup might help."

Magnus snaps his fingers, and a bowl of fragrant, orange-yellow soup appeared. "Thai chicken soup. It's spicy, so you might be able to taste it and it'll clear your sinuses."

Alec smiles weakly, taking the bowl and bringing a spoon to his lips. "It's good. I can actually taste it, so that's good."

While Alec eats, Magnus throws away all of the used tissues, restocks the supply of tissues, goes to the kitchen to make some tea, and fills up a glass of water. When he returns, Alec brightens considerably. 

"Tea?" Magnus offers. "Or water?"

"Water is good for now," Alec takes the glass. "Thank you." He lets out a few raspy coughs. "I should call Izzy. I wanna see how things are going at the Institute."

"I'll talk to her," Magnus says. "Then I'll report back, and we should take your temperature again."

"But I-" Alec starts, but sighs when Magnus gives him a hard stare. "Fine."

Magnus leans over and kisses his forehead, then goes into the other room to call Isabelle. 

"Hey, Magnus," she answers. "Everything okay? How's Alec?"

"Well, sick, but surprisingly agreeable," Magnus says. "He wants an update on the Institute."

"It's been uneventful," Isabelle says. "I'm so bored. Literally, only routine patrols have happened."

"Good day for a sick day, then." Magnus muses. 

"Yeah, definitely. How difficult of a patient has Alec been today?"

"He did try to go to work this morning— after he had already unknowingly overslept by two hours— but gave in and fell asleep on the couch and has been doing okay since. I mean, coughing and oozing mucus, but also resting and drinking fluids." 

"Good," Isabelle seems satisfied. "Tell him that the Institute is slow and boring today and that I hope he feels better." 

"I will," Magnus promises, then hangs up. 

"Well?" Alec asks when Magnus reenters the room. 

"She says that the Institute is slow today— only routine patrols happening— and that she hopes you feel better."

Satisfied, Alec sinks back against the pillows. "I hate taking sick days."

"Sick or not, you needed a day off," Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair. "You've been running yourself to the ground."

"Probably why I'm sick," Alec admits huffily. 

"I think so, too." Magnus chuckles softly when he looks at the ridiculous expression on Alec's face. "What's wrong?" 

"Have to sneeze," Alec mutters breathily. His breath hitches and he ducks his head but... nothing. He makes a frustrated sound and lays back against the pillows.

Magnus just smiles and summons the thermometer to put in Alec's ear. "You're still a little warm, but your temperature went down. 99.1." 

Alec seems to be caught off guard with a sudden sneeze. He reaches for a tissue, blows his nose, and coughs faintly, looking absolutely miserable. 

It's a sorry sight, Magnus thinks, his stoic shadowhunter laid up on the couch with a head cold. The poor thing has puffy, watery eyes, his nose is red and raw from the sheer amount of tissues he's gone through, and he's so congested, even breathing seems like it's taking a lot of effort. 

"Do you have any painkillers?" Alec breaks the silence. 

"Not on hand, but I can start a potion that will be done in a few hours," Magnus is concerned, and wonders if it's showing on his face because Alec is quick to reply.

"Not a big deal, I've just had this headache." He sniffles thickly. 

"Darling, why didn't you say something?" Magnus frets. He can't help it; the thought of his Alexander in unnecessary pain hits all of his concerned mother hen buttons. 

"It wasn't that bad until just now," Alec protests. 

"I'll start the potion now, but it'll take a little while. Will you be okay?" Magnus frowns. 

"Yeah, yeah," Alec waves him off, curling up with the blankets on the couch. "Can you dim the lights a little?"

Magnus gestures and the living room is mostly dark, but still light enough for him to work over in the apothecary area. He adds in some herbs, stirs, and sets the mixture to boil, all while sending some healing magic over the brew. It has to simmer for a few hours, so he goes back to the couch, where Alec is laying on the couch. 

"Hey," Alec croaks, taking Magnus' hand. 

"The potion is simmering," Magnus says. "It'll be a little while. How's your head?"

Alec sneezes. "Feels like it could explode." He groans, sitting up and reaching for a tissue.

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair, then freezes as he comes to a realization. "I'll be right back. I'm going to add something to the potion." 

He hurries back to the apothecary, throws in a pinch of ground oxclaw— an ingredient he often uses for clients during allergy season, as it works as a decongestant— and leaves the potion to simmer once more. 

"What was that about?" Alec asks when Magnus comes back to the couch. "Did you forget something?"

"I added a decongestant," Magnus explains. "I'm pretty sure that's what's causing the headache." 

"Mmh." Alec sniffles. He yawns, then closes his eyes, instantly asleep. 

Later, when the potion is done, Alec is still snoring on the couch. 

"Alexander," Magnus murmurs, placing his hand on his cheek. Alec stirs, burying his face in the pillow. "Sit up, I have a potion for you, love."

Alec sits up, sniffling as Magnus hands him the cup of the thick liquid. He swallows it, making a disgusted face, and Magnus hands him a glass of water. 

"What is in that?" Alec asks, wrinkling his nose.

"You don't want to know," Magnus responds. "You'll feel better in a few minutes. Until then..." He gestures dramatically and a movie starts playing on the TV screen. He sits on the couch and lets Alec curl up against him. Alec is coughing and sneezing constantly, but Magnus doesn't mind. He only rubs Alec's back while he coughs and lets him fall asleep on his shoulder. 

When it's clear that Alec is out for the night, Magnus stands up slowly, gently repositioning Alec on the couch and covering him up with a blanket. He kisses the sick shadowhunter's forehead and sincerely hopes that he feels better when he wakes up. 

When Magnus gets up in the morning, Alec is still fast asleep on the couch, snoring loudly with his lips parted. Tissues are still scattered around the couch. 

Magnus taps out a quick text to Isabelle, letting her know that Alec is still in no shape to work today, then sits on the floor beside the couch. He'll tend to Alec once he wakes up, but for now, Magnus is content to just sit and watch over him.


End file.
